tied together
by aqua-leafy
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob should deserve a happy ending too right? When the big day comes, the groom goes missing- what happened to Jacob?- all normal characters and an introduced one first fanfic:P R&R?
1. Meeting

_I looked at the doors again. Waiting, wishing for them to open; but nothing happened. I turned around with my back facing everyone and cried silently._

It was a windy day, but there was little sunshine about. I was sitting down, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I reached down to my purse to get my scarf with the coffee still in my hand but then suddenly I felt a drop of the hot liquid on my hand, I quickly turned my head around and noticed that the rest of the coffee was heading towards a man's white shirt. I quickly put the the newspaper in front of the coffee, letting the coffee stain the newspaper. _Great, now I have to buy another one_, a little dog had stopped and started licking the coffee off the floor. I quickly looked up at the man to apologise, but my words got stuck in my throat, _Jacob? No, but it has to be he looks exactly like him._ He had on a dark brown leather jacket over his white shirt and black jeans (not skinny jeans, thank God) and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. After a second of looking at him I began to realise how I dumb I must look by staring at him. I spoke softly and slowly,

"I'm sorry, my coffee was about to go all over you..."

"No need to apologise," the stranger had a deep husky voice. _Exactly like Jacob's voice. _I shook my head quickly, so that the stranger couldn't see. He spoke again, with that wonderful huskiness,

"I see all your coffee has gone to waste, well not completely to waste." The little dog was still licking the remains of the coffee, we both chuckled. "How about I buy you another one?" He had a pleasant smile, but not a grin-the kind of one Jacob would usually have. I nodded in reply, "What kind of coffee?"

"Um a cappucino thanks," he bobbed his head up and down once then walked into the cafe and I breathed out heavily. There was no way, Jacob could be this guy, the two guys are completely different, this man had a more laid back feel to him where as Jacob had a confident, standing out feel to him. A picture of a man lying on the floor, with arms and legs sprawled across the ashphelt and blood was dripping down his hands.. I pushed the image to the back of my mind. The guy had came back with two coffees in each hand.

"You don't mind if I join you?" How could I say no to that deep, husky voice.

"Not at all." He sat down opposite me and handed my cappuccino and two sugar satchets. I ripped open the satchets and poured the sugar into the cappucino and stirred. I looked over to the man and saw, he did not put any sugar in his coffee but was drinking it plain. Weird. The man saw me looking at me and cleared his throat,

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Jack, Jack Black. What's yours?" I blinked and extended my hand towards him, "Renesmee Cullen,but everyone calles me Nessie." What was I thinking? I only allowed close people to me call me that, not everyone.

"That's such a beautiful name, does it mean anything?"

"Oh no. it's both of my grandma's names put together." Jack smiled a pleasant smile once again, before he sipped on more of his coffee. My phone started to vibrate and ring. I reached into my front packet and looked at the screen, it was mum calling, I mumbled an 'excuse me' to Jack before turning away a little.

"Hi mum"

"Ness! How good it is to hear your voice, how's work been?" Mum was the only one in the whole family to call me Ness. She refused to nickname me after the Lochness Monster, even though I saidi over and over again that I didn't mind it.

"It's ok, although because, it's holidays its starting to get busy. Just because, owners get to spend more time with their pets, doesn't mean they have to feed them till they have heart attacks." Some owners, even came in again after again with the same problem, clearly it was _them_ who didn't like their pet on a diet.

"If it ever gets too much, you know you can always just quit at that place and start a business here!"

"I'll think about it... Is this what you really called meup for mum? To convince me to quit my job."

"No, I'm just reminding you, you have to be here by 3pm, just to get everything ready for your Aunt Alice's surprise party."

"Alright mum, see you then, love you."

"Love you to, hon."

"Sorry, that took awhile, my mum called to remind me about something."

"Nah, its ok. I was wondering though where do you come from?"

"Oh I grew up in Forks, Washington D.C., you?"

"Wow I used to live near there I grew up in La Push, but I'm living here in New York."

"How come you moved?"

"Oh I got an offer to work for this big company in car engineering, maybe you've heard of it- Otto Gears?"

"Sure that's right here in Richmond right?"

"Yeah, hopefully though in the future I want to set up a business, being a mechanic it would be slow at first but I'd be willing to fix anything, except bicycles."

"Wow, I wish I could do something useful with cars, funny I was always jealous of a friend who was a great..." It hurt to talk about him. I bowed my head slightly and noticed the time, 1:45pm. I only had an hour to get to Forks.

"Shoot! I'm sorry, but I really have to go- it was really nice talking to you though." I stood up quickly and sculled the rest of my coffee, which permanently burnt my taste buds.

"Wait, let me get your number first-and then we can arrange for you to come and meet me at Otto Gears. I could show you some fixing skills..."

"Uh, yeah that would be great, um here's my card, just call me anytime- and just to make sure on my mobile." I smiled, and felt like rays of sunshine were shooting out of me.**corny i know. **I waved and turned on my heels, but something stopped me from walking further, my arm was warming up quickly, it was Jack's large,brown hand on my pale complexion. I looked up at his face, he apologised and said that I had left my phone behind, i reached out to my phone, but Jack's hand closed around mine. He had a confused look on his face.

"What?..."

"I'm sorry, but this may sound weird, have we met before somewhere? Maybe you have seen my workplace before..."

"You look familiar too, but I have never been in Otto Gears before."

"Oh, don't worry, sorry again I must be keeping you." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek, but lingered for a moment too long-especially for people who just met. We stepped away from each other, both a bit embarassed. I thanked him for the coffee and headed for my car, I slowly turned my head back and saw that he was still there, he waved and smiled. _He is so much like Jacob, but so very different. Jack can't be Jacob. He just can't._

I picked up the pace and ended up breaking into a run, I now only had 45 minutes left to get to Forks. I slammed the car door, and dashed off. Jack's face appeared in my rearview mirror, I knew I wasn't going to sleep well tonight. Huh that's not a surprise, but this time it's for a different reason. I smiled, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.


	2. Remembrance

**A/N:Sorry, for keeping you guys waiting- whoever was reading- It was hard to think of what to do, and there was alotta distractions- hope you like it:)**

"Quick everybody, hide behind any piece of furniture you see, Alice and Jasper will be here in any minute! Oh Ness, your here." Mum walked over to me and gave me a warmish hug- her skin was still colder than mine. She pecked me on the cheek and told me to hide behind the couch, I found Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose behind it, Emmet yanked me down. While we waited for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to arrive, I thought how this party was the hardest to keep a surprise. Everyone had to be super careful with their thoughts around Alice, especially Jasper. He would had a hard time trying _not_ to be distracted. I chuckled at the thought, Emmet gave me a weird look but I just shook my head.

"Oh Jasper, wasn't today just the best! I think, you should have kept that tie I picked out for you, it looked very handsome on you... don't you think?" I could imagine Alice out there, battering her eyelashes at Jasper.

"My darling, the tie was too large in size, otherwise I would have kept it, but don't worry about that. I have something to show you, it's part of my present."

"Oh! I love presents, show me!" Everyone jumped up and shouted 'surprise', when Alice and Jasper walked through the door. She threw her hands over her mouth in mock surprise, _yep, I knew it. She knew this was being planned all along._ Dad, being the eavesdropper he was, chuckled at this. I later on found out, during the party that Alice did suspect something. She managed to get a little detail from Jasper by, well distracting him with er... her body you could say. I shivered at the thought of it. Everyone was here, except all the werewolves, only Seth had came, as he grew more as a friend to everyone here. After Jacob had gone... the rest of the pack didn't see the point in hanging around, but Seth insisted on staying and has been with us since. Throughout the party I circled the room, to stop for short conversations but after awhile I just went upstairs and sat in the guest room. I was thinking about Jack, when I heard a knock on the door, it was Alice.

"Hi, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be down there having fun, it's my party. Please, don't stay up here."

"I'm sorry Alice, I just need to think over some things..." Like what am I going to do when he calls my mobile?

"Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"I met someone today. He looked so much like Jacob, his last name was even Black. Now, I can't stop thinking about him..."

"Who?"

"Jack, I think. I don't know Jack in my mind always turns into Jacob."

**Flashback**

"_Roses? I ordered lilies for the centrepiece!"_

"_Well what am I going to do with 300 rose centrepieces?"_

"_Use them as centrepieces- are you stupid?! I want you to go get 300 lily centre pieces and bring them here by 11 am, sharp!" **beep** **beep** _

"_Aunt Rose, what was all of that about?"_

"_Nessie, you don't want your wedding to be ruined, by the florist bringing the wrong centrepiece do you?"_

"_Um, honestly I dont really care that much about the centrepieces."_

"_Nonsense, it is your special day today, _nothing_ can go wrong. I promise as your first and best wedding planner."_

"_Excuse me! First and best? No way, I Alice Cullen, was the only wedding planner, till you pushed me out of the way and started organising the wedding!"_

"_Hey! I wouldn't have stepped in unless..."_

_I walked away shaking my head. I would just let those two sought things out. My mind wandered off to more pleasant things, like thinking about how perfect _my _day would be. Well ok not _my_ day but _Jacob _and _my _day. I was getting married to my first and will be forever love. It made me want to shout in glee and skip, like a little girl finding out she was going to get a puppy. But Jacob, was going to be my puppy forever. My dad and mum were a bit iffy about me getting married at the age of 18, but they were the ones to talk. I had to wait for the legal age to get married, but ever since that day Jacob gave me the 'pre- engagement bracelet' I couldn't wait to marry him. _

_It had come to the time, for me to take the plunge, tie the knot, yadda yaddi... as long as I would be with Jacob forever. I was standing in front of the mirror, while mum attatched the veil on top of my bun, it had been hers when she got married. I had my earings as my something blue, and a garter that my mum wore at her wedding as my something borrowed. Dad, threaded his arm around mine and asked if I was ready, what a stupid question I've been ready for this since the first time I saw my Jacob. We entered the hall, arm in arm. I stood there taking the scene in, I just couldn't believe I was here. Everybody had turned their heads toward me, some eyes filling with tears, some like my mum bursting with tears. It made me feel special, but I scanned the room to see my Jacob. He wasn't standing at the altar... I looked over at dad, but he just shook his head at me, I looked over at Alice and saw that her eyes had glazed over. No, this can't be happening. As realisation hit me, it dawned on me, did anything bad happen to Jacob? Inside I was panicking, imagining a mini me running around a room screaming at the top of my lung. On the outside I tried to smile, but ended up crying a little. Dad's arm stiffened, he too had seen Alice's expression. We reached the end of the aisle, I tried to release my arm, but dad's grip just tightened. I begged him with my eyes, to let me go. With great reluctance he let go. By now, there was speculation going around, people had started asking where jacob was, and what was going to happen. The mini me, was on the verge of bursting. With great reluctance, I turned my head around to face Alice. She looked back with sadness. I looked at the doors but snapped my head around. The tears inside of me, were bursting to get out. I looked at the doors again. Waiting, wishing for them to open; but nothing happened. I turned around with my back facing everyone and cried silently._

_It had been an hour, and I was still standing at the altar with my back facing everyone. I felt a coldish hand on my shoulder and felt a squeeze. Dad, stood up and had told everyone what had happened, it was the first time I was hearing the news. _

"_Unfortunately, Jacob was on the way here on his motorbike and had an accident. He's in the hospital right now, everyone can leave." _

_Silence. Nobody knew if it was alright to leave, even though dad had said they could. They were wondering if they should stay behind and comfort me, the poor bride who was left at the altar. No one had moved, I turned around and had a spas, my voice grew louder and louder as I spoke and asked for everyone to leave. After everyone had left, I ripped the end of my dress and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got to the reception I practically shouted at the lady my name and who I wanted to visit. She replied that I had better make the visit quick as it was nearly time for visitor's time to finish. I dashed off to the room, once I got the room number. Without bothering to knock, I entered the room. There lying on the bed was Jacob. He looked over to me, and I ran over and started crying over his body. His face looked bruised, and he had bandages wrapped around his head and hands. While my body was sprawled across his muscular body, he gently rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. His voice was so soothing, that I climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up into his body. I still had my wedding dress on, and my bun was still in tact. I eventually fell into a deep sleep, with Jacob humming a lullaby. **Dream**: **So cold, and dark. Where's my light, my saviour my everything? I saw his back, and ran trying to catch up, but I was not coming near him. It was like we were stuck in the same spots. Then I heard a defeaning sound, the tone continued- pulling me away from the scene... **"Jacob! Jacob, wake up. No, you have to wake up you can't leave me here by myself, I can't live without you! No, don't touch me, Jacob, Jacob!"_

I realised that I had been crying uncontrollably, and was sobbing hard, I couldn't say a normal sentence without stuttering, "A-A-Alice, I-I-I-I, n-need, t-to beee all **sob** one." She walked out of the room, and closed the door quietly behind her. It had been four years since Jacob had... I couldn't even think it. I fingered the ring he had gave me on the night of the engagement, no one else knew I had it around my neck, on a piece of string. If they ever found out they would just, give me sympathetic looks. I've tried to move on, for the sake of my family, but it was hard, I always ended up remembering Jacob. They never tried to push me to move on, always giving me the space I needed. A year had passed since he did, but all I did was sit on the couch at home, surrounded by all of his things and every little thing that reminded me of him. Now 4 years later, I was a little better, but still not healed completely. I closed my eyes and lay on my bed, trying hard to not think of Jacob. My right back pocket started to vibrate. I pulled out my phone, not bothering to check ID. Still lying down I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jack, I hope this is a good time to ask you something."

"Oh, hi Jack!" I quickly sat up, feeling my heart skip a beat, that was something I was sure, was buried deep down. He laughed, a hearty laugh.

"I was wondering, would you want to come to Otto Gears, tomorrow around lunch time? I promised to show you some tricks."

"Sure, I'll come. I'll put on my special 'fixing' clothes."

"Can't wait to see you in them." Wait, was he just flirting?

"Umm, ok... I'll see you tomorrow?" The statement ended up being a question.

"Yes, you will. Bye Nessie."

"Bye Jack." **Click**. I drew in a deep breath and held it. My face was getting very red. I decided to get Alice's help, on what to wear tomorrow. I know I had said 'fixing' clothes, but I didn't want to look daggy on my first date. Wait, was it even a date? I spent the whole night pondering over little questions like this. I nearly I stayed up the whole night, thinking about these questions, but I managed to fall asleep for the first time not thinking about Jacob, but Jack.


	3. Just when everything seems good

**A/N: Just to make it clear:Renesmee did grow up in Washington State, not Washington D.C. lives in an apartment, in Phoneix- works there as a vet. Jack lives in Phoneix too. Sorry also that this took awhile- I had stuff going on.**

12 o'clock. What do I do for a whole hour? Should I leave early and get there exactly at one? What do I do until then?

I had subconciously got up from my little plush couch and had paced back and forth my living room. I had been living by myself for a month now, since Mia had left, to move in with her boyfriend. After a week, the place had already turned into pig sty, there was to say no living space of floorboard. Now, three weeks later, I have gotten used to living by myself, but still missing the nights where Mia and I would talk about nothing in particular, sometimes about Jacob. But I tried not to talk too much about him. I was already in my 'fixing' clothes; which was really brown-leathered boots, old skinny jeans and a checkered red and white, buttoned up shirt- something very builder like. In the end, I never went to Aunt Alice for advice, because I knew she'd make me wear a tight dress with heels. A vibrating noise came from the couch, I ran over quickly and snatched my phone, it was Jack calling.

"Jack! Ehem, I mean oh what a surprise, hi."

"Hi Nessie, it's nice to hear your voice." I blushed a little, but because I was half vampire too, it was never alot.

"I just rang to say, there's a little change in plans. First I'm going to pick you up, take you out to a restaurant and then we can head back to Otto Gears. I didn't want you to arrive here hungry."

"Ok, um well my address is 4/102- Grain Towers, Roger St."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 30 minutes. See you then."

"Bye Jack," I replied a bit huskily- what was getting into me?

Now I had to completely change my outfit I looked through all my day-dresses but found nothing. For once in my life, I was glad to turn to Aunt Alice for help. I texted her quickly, and got a reply back saying 'be there in 5 minutes'. I ran to my room, and looked at my full-length mirror, unlike my mum I was picky about what I was going to wear when I was going to go out, even to the station. I fixed up my hair, which took me 5 minutes and then I heard the doorbell ring. The tune of Canon in D drifted into my bedroom.

"Coming! What the..." A massive jeep had pulled up. _I wonder who's that is..._ Uncle Emmet jumped from the jeep and started to help Alice bring out luggage-fuls of clothes, I would think for me. I walked towards Alice, with my hands outstetched,

"Is this all for me?" Emmet had came over and was about to give me a big bear hug, before Alice quickly appeared in front of me. She dragged me into the apartment with the luggages and gave Emmet a quick wave and shut the door in his face.

"What did you expect? For me to only bring one luggage-ful of clothes?"

"Huh... guess not."

"So what are you looking for?"

"Um, like a light green floral dress."

"I'll just grab the luggage and lay out the dresses on your bed." After three seconds all the dresses were lay out. All of them, seemed very me in style it was a hard to choose but this dress had caught my attention: it had a white background with a lightish green floral pattern around it, near the end of the dress was a pattern going up and down, it had two medium thick straps, going over the shoulders and a white- with black at the front belt. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was already 12:30 by the time I had fully gotten ready, I brought a bag of my 'fixing' clothes. Right then, I heard the doorbell ring and heard Canon in D again. I ran to the door, with Alice right beside me. I opened the door to see Jack wearing converses, black skinny jeans- I had always disliked skinny jeans, but seeing these pair of jeans on him just defined his long yet muscular legs and he had a loose red t-shirt made out of light material that was a bit see-through over a white singlet. He had a huge smile on, which warmed me from the inside out. Alice interrupted my ogling by coughing loudly, I was suddenly aware that Alice was still here. I introduced them to each other quickly before dashing out of the door- Jack had told me that he's seen Alice before... but wasn't sure where. My chest seemed to clench, I breathed in and out quickly before shrugging in reply. When we came to the restaurant, he was a gentleman and pulled out the chair for me, the whole time he was very polite. We talked more about ourselves- our likes and dislikes, whether we liked the same kind of music, stuff like that.

When we arrived at Otto Gears, I had excused myself to change into my 'fixing' clothes, Jack beamed at me and directed me to the toilets. Once I was inside the cubicle, taking off my clothes I realised that I had left my boots with Jack. I quickly got dressed into my new clothes and ran everywhere trying to find him, I walked into the Manager's office and saw Jack with his back to me buttoning up his old trousers and with his shirt off. Just by looking at his back, I could tell he did alot of strenuous exercise, his back looked hard and very tanned. He turned around, looking for his shirt probably when he noticed that I was staring at him like an idiot. I quickly shut my mouth and started to stutter an apology, whilst he was walking towards me, I started to move forward a little, until I had slipped on black liquid I was going to refocus my balance until I saw tanned arms shoot underneath me. Jack had picked me up into a cradle, and I had observed how his muscles clenched when he picked me up. I tore my eyes away from his chest and looked up shyly, kind of noticing how our faces were leaning in closer.

**Ehem "**Uh, sorry I thought you finished changing in my office."

Jack had let me jump out of his hands and stand on my own two feet. The manager was looking back and forth from us, his eyes lingered on me a little longer before shrugging. We excused ourselves and power-walked out of the room. Outside of the office, I started cracking up and couldn't stop. Jack had half a smile on and was just looking at me weirdly. I stopped after a few attempts of stopping-then-cracking up-again moments.

"Um, so are you going to teach me some tricks or what?" He laughed a hearty laugh before saying yes. Before we started I had to tie my hair up I flipped my hair twice trying to ignore the feeling of Jack staring at me. Jack started off by teaching me some basics on how to change tires quickly and effectively on cars. By the end of the day I had done it better and faster than Jack could have ever done, well that's what he said. He then decided to teach me how to check car engine problems, by lifting up the hood and how to do some things that could fix it. During all the teaching we chatted alot and made jokes. I had noticed that outside was getting a bit dark but all I wanted to do was stay here longer.

"It's getting a little late, do you want to finish here and we can pick this up another time?"

I nodded sadly in reply. I knew if I were to be out any later it wouldn't do me much good. Even though I didn't think of how similar Jack and Jacob was, he still reminded me of him a little. Jack drove me home, but we listened to an oldie's station for most of the ride, and sang along to classics. Once we reached my building, he turned the engine off. Outside it was sun set- and it was more pink than orange now. I turned to him.

"I had heaps of fun today, I learnt quite a bit. Also, thanks for saving me before I was about to land in that puddle of oil."

"Ah well, you're a very quick learner and you're welcome. We wouldn't want your pretty outfit covered in black smudges would we?" He raised one eyebrow and grinned.

"No, if that ever happened it would take ages for me to get it off. Um, so I better be going now."

I bent down to get my bag of clothes and popped my head up quickly, only to notice Jack's face very close to mine. I smiled and looked at Jack's face. His was getting closer and all I could look at were his lips, they seemed very soft- I inched closer and felt my lips touch his firmly, they melted there. Jack slowly opened his mouth and closed it, my lips moved against his. There was no tongue, because it was the first date, but the tongue would have ruined this kiss, this was the first time I would have kissed someone for a long time. So, right now I was trying to enjoy it as much as I could, I lifted my hands up slowly and circled them around his neck, feeling the trail of hair going down a bit of his neck. He circled his arms around my back pulling me closer to him. I notcied that it was getting a bit warmer inside the car I pulled away, afraid I was taking it a bit far. But from the looks of Jack's face, I should have stayed in the position longer. I smiled again and said good bye, before watching his car drive off.

I was so happy that squeals came out of me, they were so high that nothing seemed to come out, I dashed up to my apartment and saw that the living room's lights were on. Weird I swore they were not on this morning. I turned the handle, to see if that was already open and it was. I tensed and creeped into the room, my eyes darting around the room. In a flash someone appeared at the entrance into my living room. That person, had a dark grey cloak on, with its hood on, so all I could see was a nose and mouth. In another flash that person had appeared right in front of me, just inches away, now the hood was off. I recognised this person immediately, someone from a past event that I had always wanted to forget. That person winked at me.

"Renesmee, my how have you grown into such a beautiful young woman now."

"Felix, what are you doing here?" I knew I should have been more angry for this man to break into my place and the past things he did, but I couldn't master an angry voice.

"Hm I was sent here on a request, by Aro. Asking if-"

"No! I would never want to be apart of the Volturi!" I was hissing every word that came out of my mouth now.

"No? You would be of a big help if you were to join us Renesmee. Having that talent of yours is very useful, it should be used for the greater good." Felix, now had me cornered, I couldn't escape.

"The greater good? I didn't know it was the greater good to kill innocent people!" This stopped him from coming any closer, his eyes glinted but a smile played on his lips.

"Renesmee, we only do things that we think will help protect the humans and other creatures." I growled, he reached out his white hand and smoothed out my lips. I shivered at the touch- his fingertips were more than cold, they were burning my mouth.

"Now, don't growl- your red lips don't look very attractive when you do that to them." He leaned in closer still, till he was making me press up against the wall, he started to trail his fingers up and down my throat, I wanted to throw him off me, but I knew he would be a million times stronger. His lips then suddenly came crushing down on mine, and I tasted blood in my mouth.

**A/N: It might take me a while to put up the next chapter I'm not sure what to do next- maybe suggestions?**


	4. trust in me

Felix's tongue had tried to force his tongue into my mouth, so I opened my mouth a little and bit hard. His blood dribbled into my mouth a little and I heard Felix swear furiously. Now, he looked so angry that steam was coming out of his ears- if I wasn't in such a serious situation right now I'd be laughing my head off.

"You little-"

"Step away from my daughter!" I looked at the entrance of the door and saw my dad there with the rest of my family right behind him. Felix, knowing if he didn't get his grubby hands away from me now, he would end up being torn and burned. He ran to the balcony- turned around and gave everyone a wink before disappearing into the night. Cold arms circled around me, comforting me trying and to calm me down. That's when I broke down and started to cry,

"I thought I was going to die there, thank you for coming."

"Sorry Nessie, we should have been here earlier but the vision of this happening never came to me, it was only when Edward heard your thoughts we came running. We were on our way to hunt, maybe if you want me to, I can stay here and everyone else can go."

"No Alice, you'll get too hungry, go I'm fine and if Felix comes I'll be ready to tear him apart." I attempted a smile, but I think it came out as a grimace because Alice still had an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alice. I'll be fine." I looked her in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"Ok, put metal shields around the apartment."

"If I find them, now go hunt I can hear tummy growl like a bear."

I closed the door behind them and flopped onto the couch with a big sigh. Trying to forget what just happened I wiped my tears and got up, I microwaved some tuna bake pasta from the night before. The doorbell rang, I froze debating whether I should be prepared to stab my fork at Felix's eyes._ Wait, what if it wasn't Felix? _I got up slowly and opened the door slightly, my heart drumming fast. It was Jack, _oh thank god_. I opened the door widely and beamed.

"Hi, um when I got home I realised that you left your boots behind, from your bag. Uh so here they are." My face fell a bit.

"Oh, uh thanks..."

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting anything but er I just didn't come here to drop off your boots. I, I missed you when I got home and I brought a dvd. I figured, you liked reading alot of romance books so I brought p.s I love you. Seen it before?" I was speechless, he missed me? I stood there staring once again at his face.

"Uh, yes I have but come on in. Do you want anything I was just eating my tuna pasta bake."

"Well, I actually brought sushi want some?"

"Uh no thanks, but just set the sushi down on the coffee table and I'll put away the pasta bake." When I was close to him like this I noticed his minty smell mixed with his sweat. I started to imagine rolling around his bed where it was just covered with his scent. Maybe to add to the smell, Jack was there too... I shook my head quickly and walked back to the fridge. I came back to see that Jack was trying to work the dvd machine, but he had trouble trying to work it, I chuckled and put the dvd in fine. I walked over to the light and turned it off, instantly feeling a spark between me and Jack, I snuggled up to his side, melting there. After finishing his sushi, he wrapped his arms around me- even though his hands stank I didn't mind, I could stay in this position forever. Soon I dozed off...

"Nessie, Nessie?"

"Hm? Oh I must have dozed off.." I said groggily. Jack grinned and moved over to the machine and took out the dvd. I held out my arms wanting to embrace him again, once he got back to the couch we snuggled again. We stayed in that position for awhile, I was debating in my mind whether I should show him my gift or not, and then I decided that I could trust this guy with anything, already. It felt like I could tell him all the secrets I have ever kept. I turned my head slightly to meet Jack's face.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something, it's nothing horrible, well I hope it's not to you. However, I would understand if you think of me as a freak after I show you this..."

"Nessie, I would never think of you as a freak. Now show me what you're talking about."

I sat up straight, and lifted my hands slowly and put them on either side of his cheeks and let the image flow from my mind to his. This scene was when I was a little girl and I was playing in the snow, with little sparrows surrounding me I was trying to feed them but they kept on flying away until this one big brown hand... I pulled my hands away quickly before my memory continued. Jack would be freaked out if he saw someone who looked alot like himself in my memory. We sat in silence letting him take in what just happened. After 2 minutes he still didn't seem like he was going to respond so I got up to take the container of the sushie to the bin, until I felt a hand circle around my whole upper arm. I turned my head around and met Jack's lips crushing to mine. The kiss was amazing, this time we used our tongues, letting them slide over each other, never breaking contact, I sank down onto the couch ontop of Jack, he was now lying down onto the couch and I was on top of him, slowly Jack's hand ran up the back of my legs, reaching the end of my shirt and slowly slid his very hot hand up my back, I pulled away for breath and not wanting to go any further.

"Whats wrong?" Now we were sitting apart on the couch, my face was turned away.

"Well, I don't know if you think of me as a freak or not after me showing you my gift..."

"Oh, well that's easy no I don't think you're a freak. Your just very unique. How did you get your, well gift?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, I was just born with it."

"What about your dad and mum?"

"They don't have my gift, but my dad can um read minds, from a distance sometimes too." By now I felt like the insides of me were burning up and were reaching boiling point.

"He can read minds? Wow, the best thing my dad can do is make out-of this world pancakes." I laughed out loud.

"He was just born with it, you could say."

"Well back to your gift, do you just show people memories and thoughts?"

"Yep, when I was first born I liked using my gift more than just talking."

"That's amazing..."

"What's more amazing is that I trust you enough to tell you this, I mean I've only known you for three days. I feel like I could tell you anything."

"Same, you Nessie is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, ever since I saw you outside that cafe I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Hearing this my heart thrummed very fast and loudly- surely he could hear it? I looked over to Jack and saw him staring back at my face, with adoration. He circled his hands around me and picked me up so that I was in cradle, and started kissing me almost like he was attacking my lips, he walked me over to a room, guessing it was my bedroom but noticed that he was about to lie me down into the bathtub, he mumbled an apology before asking where my bedroom was. I smiled and gave him directions, once he had successfully found my bedroom- it was bit difficult as he was trying to walk and kiss me at the same time. He flung the door open and placed me onto my bed and contined to kiss me, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and tightened them, never wanting to let go, I rolled over so that I was on top of him and right now we were next to my nighstand. The little lamp was on and Jack motioned to turn it off but knocked something onto the ground. He mumbled another apology and went to get it, I realised it was my engagement ring so I lunged onto the floor and grabbed the ring before he reached it. I smiled nervously and put my hands behind my back. Jack gave me a weid look and sauntered over to me, I walked backwards slowly until I was pressed up against the wall.

"Nessie, you just told me moments ago that you trusted me, why won't you just show me what you have in your hand?"

"Um, I guess it's time to show someone this I can't hide it forever, just don't judge me ok?"

"I won't." Very reluctantly I held out my fist and slowly opened it and there lay my ring, containing all these memories of me and Jacob.

"Is, is that an engagement ring?" Jack looked up to my face and I nodded.

"Well, that doesn't happen to me everyday. I'll let myself out." He got up from my bed and shot out of my room. He must of thought that I was engaged.

"Jack, come back" I finally caught up to him and he was at the door, with his hand on the doorknob.

"When you said that you trusted me with everything, I believed you. How could you lie to me? How could you not tell me that your engaged?" Jack wasn't shouting, but at every word I was flinching. I felt like crying, so I bit down hard on my lip tasting my own sweet blood.

"Jack, please come back inside I'll explain everything. I am engaged but-"

"That's all I needed to hear." With that, he slammed the door in my face. I let the tears out now and turned around and leaned against the door. Slowly I slid down onto the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. _I'm so stupid! I actually started to really like someone in four years, but then I had to open my mouth. I should have put the ring away or chucked it out, but I could never bring myself to do it. Even though I started to really like Jack, nothing could ever make me forget about Jacob._

**A/N: Sorry to the person who suggested that Jack came to save her I didn't use the suggestion- I wanted Alice to stay behind and for them to have a huge talk but then my fingers decided to type up something else... hope you liked it:)**


	5. coming back

I shook my head. _No, I love Jack too much for him to just walk out of my life- wait love? That was a first..._ I shot up, opened the door and ran like I had never ran before. I had picked up on Jack's sent and followed it- he was headed for his home and I could see his car slowly coming near me. I ran onto the footpath and picked up my speed-if that was possible. Now I was right next to his black bmw

"Jack, Jack roll down the window." I was waving my arms around like a lunatic trying to get his attention but his eyes were glued to the road. Without thinking I cut in front of him, hearing the screech his tires made when he hastily put the brakes on. The car managed to stop but that was because my body was in the way, I felt the pressure of the metal pushing against me, I stepped back and noticed a very big dent on the front of the car. Jack was staring at me in shock.

**JPOV**

Just when I was about to fall in love with the girl I find out she's engaged! God, why didn't I see this? I knew there was something she was keeping from me, this was before she had told me she had trusted me with everything- I decided not to push her about it. Now, I wished I had pushed her about it. After hearing she was engaged I wanted to escape from her quickly, wanting to escape from this happy dream that had suddenly turned into a nightmare. As soon as I got in my car I felt guilty for shutting in the door in her face, but I just pushed down on the pedal and shot forward.

I needed to go home and have a long hot shower, and just forget about all of this and her. If that was possible, lately all that had been on my mind was her, everything about her the way she laughed, her saying my name, the feel of her lips... I shook my head, I couldn't let myself get carried away. Suddenly a figure had appeared in front of my car, I stepped on the brake pedal as hard as I could, making an awful screeching sound, but the front of my car managed to bump that figure, other than the figure getting hurt it was the car that crumpled up like it was paper. I looked at the figure properly and saw that it was her. _What the hell is going on?_ I was so shocked that I wasn't able to move. Nessie just stood there blinking at me, waiting to see if I would move. Slowly she walked to me and stood in front of my window, she tapped wanting me to roll down the window, I did. Very slowly.

"Jack..." her tone was seeped in pain and relief.

"What just happened there? That impact would have left you on the road, not my car getting crumpled."

"Get out of the car, so I can talk to you properly." Slowly I got out of the car and stood up towering over her, but in this situation I was the scared little kitten and she was the powerful lion. Nessie put her icy hand on my arm, but I cringed away from the touch, from her lying hands. A flash of pain crossed her eyes but then they went blank, she sighed.

"Before you left and slammed the door in my face" she hissed at the word face making me feel more guilty.

"I was about to go on and explained that I am engaged but, not married because I never got married." Relief flooded back into me. I smiled but stopped,

"Wait, why not?"

"It's, It's because he he he" she let out a painful cry and then started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her go, she pressed her face into my chest, making my shirt damp.

"Did that bastard break it off?"

"No!" I looked confused, but then Nessie reached up with her hand and ran her fingers over my cheek, making me melt. But then all too soon she dropped her hand.

"He died in a motorbike accident."

"Oh Nessie" I buried my head into her hair, taking in her wonderful lavender smell. She continued to sob but after awhile she calmed down and managed to only hiccup a little when she said her sentences.

"Nessie, you didn't answer my question."

"And what was that?" she mumbled into my chest.

"How you managed to not crumple up when my car hit you."

I felt her tense in my arms and she pushed at me hard making me stumble away from her. Slowly she lifted both her hands and put them on both sides of my face,

"What are you-"

"Hush, I want to show you something."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Kind of." Suddenly the scene filled my mind, I forgot the sensation of this, of how it felt like I was in the memory and all of sudden I was. I was walking towards a little child that looked like she 3 years old and picked her up.

"_Jacob! Look, look at my art work"_- this must have been Nessie when she was younger but why was I was in her memory and why was I called Jacob? The memory and continued and I-Jacob looked at the thing that Nessie was pointing to. It was a saber tooth tiger made out of what seemed to be silverware.

"_That is amazing Nessie. You're a very good artist."_

"_Why thank you, I wanted to make a sculpture of the animal after watching a documentary."_ Nessie was already watching documentaries at the age of 3? Suddenly the memory evaporated and then the next memory clicked on like it was another snapshot.

I- I mean Jacob! Was attaching a bracelet to Nessie's tiny wrist, here she didn't look much different, her hair had only grown a little longer. I-Jacob looked at her eyes and told her that this was a promise bracelet,

"_What's a promise bracelet?"_

"_It means that you'll be stuck to me forever whether you like it or not" _and with that I tickled her until she started to threaten me.

Another snapshot came on and it was me sitting down on a piece of driftwood with Nessie, here she looked like she was about 15, 16. We were on the First Beach, in La Push- I hadn't been at that beach since I was little I used to go there all the time when I was little kid. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek and felt her face warm up a little,

"_Jacob can I have another present for my 16th birthday?"_

"_A little greedy don't you think?" I smirked._

"_Pretty please?" Nessie asked me battering her eyelashes_

"_Ok then, what?"_

"_Give me a kiss."_

"_I just did."_

"_No! I meant on my lips, you're always kissing me on the cheek."_

"_Are you sure?" She nodded. Slowly Jacob bent down to me and met my eager lips, the kiss was short and sweet but in that moment I melted into him wanting to be there forever._ Suddenly I was sucked away from the memory, I blinked my eyes and realised I was back in front of Nessie, she had taken her hands away and I was looking up at my eyes.

"Nessie, I what happened to me?"

"Jack?"

"Jack? My name's Jacob- remember me? I've been by you everyday since you were born! How come we're here, aren't we supposed to be on our honeymoon?"

"Jacob, you're back" and with that she hugged me and started to sob.

"Woah, calm down. What do you mean I'm back? I've always been with you, heck I don't remember the last time I was separated from you."

"You, don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"We never got married Jacob."

"What?! I knew your father didn't really like the idea of us getting married but he actually stood up when the person initating asked why we shouldn't be together?" I started to shake sensing I was about to change.

"No, it's cause you had an accident."

"What accident? I've never been in an accident my whole life?"

"You don't remember..."

"Remember what Nessie?" She wasn't looking at me anymore but at something behind me. I turned around and saw the last person on Earth I had ever wanted to see.

**A/N: I'm thinking of ending this story pretty soon seeming as I'm not getting many reviews and I want to write a new one about Edward and Bella.**


	6. problem

**A/N: A little gory and fluffy.**

**JPOV STILL**

"Well, well look at the happy renuinted couple." Felix had an evil grin on and was advancing slowly towards us. The moonlight shone on his face, making him look more sinister. I growled and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Calm down _dog_" he hissed at me. My shaking subsided a little, but I could hear the little rips going through my pants and shirt. I stood in front of Nessie shielding her from the monster.

"What business do you have?" I spat at his face.

"Well I was going to try and convince Nessie to join us but I brought reinforces this time. This time you _will_ accept the resquest Nessie otherwise your darling Jacob may have another accident." Suddenly 3 other cloaked figures appeared behind Felix and then they all started to walk forward again. I reached down to Nessie's hand and squeezed hard, I whispered to her what to do.

**RPOV**

I felt Jacob squeeze my hand and felt less tense, but only a little. He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Nessie no matter what happens I want you to run, understand me?"

I nodded silently letting tears roll freely down my cheeks. Now the 4 hooded figures had formed a circle around us and were now showing their pointed salivar-filled fangs. A girl seemed to be standing a little in front of Felix almost as if she was guarding him, quickly she was in front of me and had my hands behind my back, warning me not to make any sudden movements or it would be the end of me.

Jacob was on the ground, his face getting smashed repeatedly into the ground by another man, he was laughing hysterically. I tried to free my hands but the woman just dug her nails deep into my wrists, making a trail of blood that slowly dripped onto my shoes. I cried out in pain as she dug her fingernails harder- telling me to stop squirming so I subsided to little wimpers, letting my arms go limp. Felix shoved the guy that was smashing Jacob's face into the ground repeatedly it was slowly getting bruised and bloody but not much else damage had happened. Felix now grabbed the front of Jacob's shirt and threw him deep into the darkness, there was ripping and rustling sounds coming from the bushes and out came Jacob- well the wolfie one. He was limiping a bit and I saw a long splinter sticking into his front right leg. I was now crying silently while I waited for the fight to begin.

Before Jacob made a move to step forward, Felix suddenly lunged onto him making the splinter go in further and making Jacob grunt and growl in pain, he pushed Felix off his body will all his paws making Felix hit the telegraph pole. The telegraph pole seemed to groan at the weight and it fell backwards with a large crash. No houses or anyone was around. Felix ran at a blinding speed and yanked the splinter out of Jacob's leg, making a bigger tear in his leg and alot of blood coming out. Jacob now had a permanent growl on his face, slowly the wound on his leg was bleeding less and less. Quickly Jacob pounced on Felix and snapped off his whole left arm and threw it, the arm came flying towards me and I stumbled back, but it landed in front of me twitching all over the place, I was gagging. Then Jacob made a move to bite off Felix's other arm but Felix punched Jacob in his jaw making a big clicking sound, Jacob quickly fixed his jaw wincing when it clicked back into place. Jacob then pounded on Felix again and started snapping his jaw furiously, but Felix just kept hitting him in every spot he could, they started rolling down the road until they were little dots in the distance. Then Felix got a big sack from underneath his coat and tried shoving Jacob in it, but he wriggled and snapped making the job difficult, but then everyone and the girl who was holding me ran and managed to shove Jacob in the bag. I ran over to them, when they were about to leave

"Please, don't take Jacob take me. I'll, I'll work for the volturi-whatever! Just leave Jacob alone." Felix turned his head around contemplating, he then walked over to me and quickly shoved me into another bag, it smelt like rotten bones.

"We didn't want you to work for the volturi in the first place, all we wanted was your sweetheart Jacob, but why only take the icing of the cake when you can have all of it?" He laughed a sinister laugh, he then chucked me into something. My arm made contact with something hard- metal? Then the rest of my body crashed onto the floor, making me feel uncomfortable, then I heard the closing of a garage- and an opening of another one then there was a big crashing sound. Then the vehicle we must have been in suddenly lurched forward. There was groaning sounds coming from somewhere

"Nessie? Where are you?" Jacob had turned back to himself, and sounded very dry in the throat.

"I'm here, are you okay now?" I sat up and turned to the direction where I thought his voice was coming from.

"I'm healing, but not much. It hurts to move everything-but are you okay?"

"Yeah." I circled my fingers around my bleeding wrists.

"I'm sorry Jacob..."

"For what?"

"For not being able to keep your promise."

"Oh- well I'm sorry for something too. I'm sorry I had to leave you at the altar... What did happen to me?" I started crying a little when he said that, but I sucked in a big deep breath ,

"You were involved in a motorbike accident and police had said that you were dead because, they thought that they had seen your body. However, I knew you were out there somewhere. Then when I saw Jack-you I started thinking it's Jacob, looks like I was right."

A groan came from Jacob,

"I'm sorry I caused you all that pain Nessie. If only I hadn't missed out on those four years of being your husband, I would have made you breakfast in bed everyday."

"Everyday? That's awfully nice, I would have been a very happy wife."

"Would have been? Well you can be- for as long as we are together will you be my wife?"

My voice broke a little,

"Yes Jacob, you already had my answer when I first saw you."

"You were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Prettier than the sunset."

"More beautiful then when you were in love with my mum?" I remembered the time he had told me that he was in love with my mum when we were out on a date. I was shocked and upset- I mean how would you feel the guy you had loved your whole life loved your mum? But that was when he had told me he loved me for the first time.

"Nessie, I was not in love with your mum. I thought I was but what I feel for you Nessie is bigger than the universe." I started to cry and whispered a thank you.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"If I die, I want you to move on, don't stay in the past."

"You're making it sound like there's no hope for us!" I yelled at him, thinking if he left me again I would take my own life.

"No, there is hope but I'm just saying if..."

"Nothing will happen to the both us, we can walk out of here and finally begin a new journey. One where we could start off by travelling America and then settling down wherever you want. Then we could start a family, watch our kids grow up..."

"I like the sound of that picture Nessie."

"Don't worry you _will_ be in it."

"I love you Nessie, everything in me does."

"Me too."

There was a comfortable silence and we waited for us to arrive in Italy. I was not stupid to hope that there was going to be no consequences when we got there, instead I closed my eyes and imagined my future with my Jacob.


	7. always tied

**RPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw darkness all around me. It was dead silent and so cold. A beam of light shot through the room, my eyes started to droop and then my body started to go limper and limper. Where was my Jacob?

**JPOV**

Where is my Nessie? They took her away from me and now I am here chained up by my neck, like a foul beast. I struggled against the chain but it was too strong. A strong gush of wind suddenly came in, I wipped my head around and saw two cloaked figures carry a body, it was lifeless, I looked at the face and realised it was my Nessie! What happened to her? The two cloacked figures threw her onto the floor and vanished, "Ne-" She threw her body onto me so that I was on my back. I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but blood-thirsty black-red eyes. My Nessie was gone, they turned her into a full vampire- no she was beyond a vampire, a monster. She ducked her head and blew onto my neck, goosebumps rose. Sharp little fangs pierced my neck and I felt my warm blood trickle down my neck, my eyes fluttered and they closed shut. I had no strength in me left to resist, I felt my energy drain and enter her body. Goodbye...

**RPOV**

I opened my eyes quickly, blood was smeared all over Jacob's neck and my hands. I shook my head and realised at what I had done. I looked at my hands, my veins were bulging. I killed Jacob, but it wasn't me! Was it? My hand shook as I slowly placed it over my heart. _Wait for me Jacob, I'm coming. _My fingernails pierced my chest and my heart, blood spilled out. My eyes closed for the last time. I wallowed in the feeling of nothingness, I felt nothing the pain was gone now. I did not have to feel pain anymore.

I woke up, wait what I thought I died. I looked around me and saw the beach, what was I doing here. "Come on Nessie"

I searched for my Jacob. He was all the way by the rocks, but was standing in a white entry. I looked at him, he still my bitemark on him. I stared back.

"Why?..."

"Don't you want to meet your daughter? Don't be shy, Lucy." I walked forward a little and noticed a little head popping around Jacob's leg, she looked exactly like me but had tanned skin.

"Go to your mummy now." She walked forward slowly towards me, gracefully. She stopped just in front of me and held out her hand. I hesitated, but slowly reached out my hand. She squeezed it hard and pulled me towards Jacob.

"Jacob, where is everyone?"

"They're still here, but we can't see them again." I tried crying but couldn't he embraced me and his hot skin warmed me instantly. I pulled away and looked at his eyes lovingly, he smiled. I walked forward expecting, well nothing. Jacob and I were together again, with our daughter Lucy nothing else mattered. We were tied together.


End file.
